Listen to the Music
by CastiellaWinchester94
Summary: So this is where I'm going to put my collection of one shots about songs... I'm going to leave the two that are up already up, but also include them as the first two chapters... after that, each new one shot will be added here. Most will be Destiel, but I'm open to suggestions! Oh! and before I forget, I don't own any of the songs or Supernatural!
1. The Idea

Ok. So, I'm a huge music buff... and Supernatural, well, my friends can tell you about that. haha. I'm a big fan of Destiel, Sabriel, Samifer, and sometimes if I'm feeling it Megstiel. I will write basically any ship you can comprehend, if you don't believe me, check out the first chapter of If I Was Your Vampire (a fic I'm currently in the middle of writing), I don't know how that happened... but I'm blaming the inspiration fairies that hound me. Anywho, so if you have a song you would like done as a story, let me know! If you have a ship you would like done, let me know, and I'll try to find a song to match.

So far the chapter list is as follows:

-Funny How a Melody Sounds Like a Memory (Based on Springsteen by Eric Church)

-A Heart Don't Forget (Based on Something Like That by Tim McGraw)

-Hitching Down the Road of Life (Based on Born to be My Baby by Bon Jovi)

-Are We Gonna Do This or What? (Based on Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not? by Thompson Square)

-From the Moment I Could Talk (Based on Father and Son by Cat Stevens)

-Cut My Life Into Pieces (Based on Last Resort by Papa Roach)

-If Love is What You Need, a Soldier I Will Be (Based on Angel With a Shotgun by The Cab)

-An Angel's Smile is What You Sell (Based on You Give Love a Bad Name by Bon Jovi)

-Last Ones Standing (Based on No Matter What by Papa Roach)

-Love is Like a Bomb (Based on Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Leppard)

-Am I Still Enough (Based on Do I by Luke Bryan)

-All They See is Scars (Based on Skin by Sixx A.M.)

-Hell, Yes, I Love My... Baby (Based on I Love Your Love the Most by Eric Church)

-I Hope He Buys You Flowers (Based on When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars)

-Would They Know How Much I Care? (Based on If Tomorrow Never Comes by Garth Brooks)

So, if you have any ideas, let me know!

Thanks, and I love you all!

-Cas

**Alright! I've got a whole slew of songs... between suggestions and ideas of my own. So. Keep the suggestions going! I will use them... plus they feed the inspirational fairies! I just started school again, so I'm hoping to update 2-3 times a week... but no promises! There may be some days you get two or three songs and then nothing. Don't be surprised if that happens! **

**Oh, one more thing... I changed the rating because of Cut My Life Into Pieces. It's a little more intense than my other chapters, so I felt it warranted a rating change.**


	2. Funny How a Memory Sounds Like a Melody

**A/N: I know, I know... I should be working on If I Was Your Vampire... but those inspirational little fairies hit me... and yeah. Hope you guys like it! Oh! The characters might be a little OOC because I was trying, maybe a little too hard, to get them to fit with the song.**

Dean flipped through the stations, looking for a good classic rock station. Suddenly he found himself on one blasting Glory Days_. _He smiled to himself, as he was transported back in time, to 1994.

* * *

Dean Winchester would never forget that summer. One summer that's all it was, before his senior year in high school. His dad had moved them to California the month before and Dean spent most of his days, down on the beach, surfing, or watching girls or, sometimes, guys. One hot day in the middle of July, that all changed.

He was sitting in his Jeep, listening to _Born in the USA _for probably the hundredth time. Bruce Springsteen was the Boss for a reason, and Dean knew every word to the songs on the album, as well as _Born to Run. _After the song finished, Dean turned off the radio, grabbed his surfboard from the back and jogged down to the water. He smiled when he saw the size of the waves crashing into the shore, it was going to be a great day to be riding the waves.

* * *

The next thing he knew, Dean was looking into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, followed by the sexiest voice he'd ever heard, "Are you alright?"

Dean reached up and felt a knot on his head. He tried to sit up and the world spun a bit. "What happened?"

"You hit your head on a rock when you wiped out." Blue eyes said, "and you shouldn't try to sit up, you've been unconscious for a few minutes, you could have a concussion."

"I'm OK." Dean said, as he sat up. He turned to face the guy and saw that the dude's eyes weren't his only amazing feature. He had raven hair, mussed up, giving the appearance of permanent bed-head, or maybe just great sex-hair. His cuttoff jeans showed off his incredible body, complete with a warm tan. Dean found himself at a loss for words for a minute, before he noticed the guy had tilted his head, concerned. "I'm Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you..."

"Castiel. Castiel Novak." Castiel shook Dean's hand, warm and strong. "Are you sure you're OK?"

"Yeah. I've been through worse." Dean said, smiling, as he got up. He realized as soon as he was up that it was a mistake, if Castiel hadn't caught him, he probably would have fallen to the ground. "Thanks, Cas."

Castiel tilted his head a bit, and Dean couldn't help but notice how adorable the action was. "Cas?"

"Sorry. You're name's a bit of a mouthful." Dean said, blushing.

"It's alright. So where do you live, Dean?"

"Trying to get me home, already Cas?"

"Yes." Castiel said, as he noticed Dean raise an eyebrow, "No! Not like that. I don't feel comfortable letting you drive home like this. Obviously, you're not going to a hospital, so I thought I would drive you home."

"Oh. OK." Dean said, smirking when he saw Cas blush. "So, where's your car?"

Castiel looked down slightly, "I don't have one actually. I don't live that far from here, so most of the time, I just walk, or catch a ride from my brother."

"You can drive though right?" Dean asked, getting a nod. "OK. I'm going to let you do something that I don't let many people do. You can drive my Jeep. I don't live that far from here either, so you should be ok."

Castiel nodded, looking at the orange Wrangler. "OK. Can you walk?"

Dean tried to take a couple steps, and almost fell again. Castiel laughed lightly, and Dean found himself smiling at the sound. "I don't think so, man."

"That's alright. I'll help you." Castiel said grabbing Dean's hand and putting his other hand around Dean's waist to help keep the boy up. After a couple stumbles, they made it to the Jeep and after awkwardly getting Dean into the passenger seat, Castiel ran back to get the surfboard. Once he was situated in the driver's seat, he looked at Dean and laughed again, reaching his hand out. "I might need the keys."

Dean dug through his pockets and handed Castiel the keys. When the Jeep started, I'm On Fire started playing loudly through the speakers. Dean smiled and pulled a lighter out of his pocket and started swaying with the beat.

"Dean. What are you doing?"

"Aw, come on. It's a classic Springsteen tune!"

"If you say so, Dean." Castiel said as he pulled out of the parking lot and following Dean's directions, headed to Dean's house. He pulled in next to a sleek black Impala in the driveway less than five minutes later. "Dean. Who's car is this?"

"My dad's. He said when I get old enough, it'll be mine, but right now, I've got the Jeep."

Castiel opened the door and supported Dean again, helping him to the door. They tripped a bit on the stairs, and Castiel ended up lying down on the porch, with Dean on top of him. Before either of the boys realized what had happened, they were kissing. Cas let out a small moan, which only seemed to work Dean up and they probably would've kept going if they hadn't been interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Dean looked up and smiled, shyly, "Hi, Dad."

* * *

After they had been given the ground rules from their parents, Dean and Castiel were inseparable. One day, after they had expressed their feelings for each other, Dean took Castiel to a tattoo parlour in town and with the help of the artist, he got a tattoo of Castiel's handprint on his shoulder. He knew there would be hell to pay when he went home, but frankly he didn't care, and neither did Castiel.

When Dean finally got home, his dad was waiting for him. "What's up, Dad?"

"Get ready to leave, son, we're going to Nevada."

"What? School starts in a week!"

"We'll figure that out later. Right now, you need to get packed."

"What about Cas?"

"What about him?"

"I need to say goodbye!"

John sighed at his son, "You've got 20 minutes. We leave in an hour, OK?"

"OK." Dean pulled out of the driveway and sped to Castiel's house three blocks away. He ran up to the door and knocked... and knocked... and knocked. Finally, he looked in the house and saw that no one was home. Digging through his Jeep, he found some paper and a pen.

_Dear Cas,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't say this in person, but I have to go. We're moving to Nevada. I just wanted to say that I'll never forget you, and that I love you._

_-Dean._

* * *

Dean wasn't lying when he said he wouldn't forget. Whenever he heard _Born in the USA, _he thought of that summer he spent with Castiel, and would look at his tattoo and wonder what the man was doing, and wonder if Castiel did the same.

**A/N: Hey! So I've been listening to some awesome country music and thinking of using them as the basis for some stories.. they would be like this, basically taking the lyrics and turning them into a story... other songs I was considering were I Love Your Love the Most (also Eric Church) and Everything I Shouldn't Be Thinking About (Thompson Square). If you have a request, PM me, or comment it, or whatever... and remember, reviews fuel the fire! **


	3. A Heart Don't Forget

**A/N: This is basically a sequel-ish thing for ****_Funny How a Melody Sounds Like a Memory, _****if you didn't read that, don't worry, this works just fine as a stand alone... I just had a few reviewers who were not so appreciative of sad feels. Don't say I never listen to ya'll. :P I love you!**

**Dean's POV:**

Dean pulled into a gas station just outside Monterey, almost at the Bay. He smiled to himself, thinking about the last time he'd been here.

* * *

Living in California is pretty awesome, especially when you're 17 and all you care about is girls, surfing, and living life up. So, Dean Winchester was having the time of his life. He'd been in California for a month, and he planned to have as much fun as he could over the summer, maybe a fling or two, but nothing more.

As it turns out, fate had other plans. He ended up falling head over heels for a lifeguard at the beach, Castiel Novak. Looking back, Dean couldn't see what Cas saw in him, but he was glad to have someone to share the summer with. They spent most of their time on the beach, talking, and occasionally making out under the boardwalk.

One of the memories that stuck out most to Dean was a barbecue his dad had thrown on the fourth and somewhere during dinner, Dean had gotten BBQ sauce down his shirt. Later in the evening, Dean finally noticed, and when he asked Cas about it, the boy had just smiled.

"It's adorable." Cas had said, smiling, before kissing him. "It suits you."

"A barbecue stain on my white t-shirt suits me?" Dean said laughing. "Everyone must think I'm a slob."

"Just when you eat." Cas kissed Dean again, and they ended up slipping away for some alone time, on the beach under the stars.

* * *

Dean was never a self-conscious person, but he still remembered the first time they kissed. The entire drive back from the beach to his house he'd been watching Cas, who had offered to drive him home to make sure he was OK. He knew he wanted to kiss him, it was all he could think about, but he was too nervous. If they hadn't tripped on the steps, it probably wouldn't have happened at all.

**Cas's POV:**

Castiel had lived in Monterey his entire life. His parents could afford it, and after being sent through medical school, he could easily afford a nice house on the beach. He loved taking his Carrera convertible through the hills and had been doing so when he realized that his car was getting pretty low on fuel. As he made his way back to the town, he found himself thinking about his last summer before college.

* * *

Castiel was working as a lifeguard and ended up having to pull this gorgeous boy about his age out of the water after the guy had wiped out surfing. He ended up giving Dean, that was his name, a ride home, to make sure he got there safely. They ended up kissing on the porch and spent the rest of the summer together.

Castiel's favourite memory from that summer was going to the carnival. He'd been before, but there was something different about going with that someone special. They went on all the rides, taking several rounds on the Ferris wheel, each time half-hoping to get stuck at the top. Before they went home, they had split a funnel cake and some cotton candy. Dean started smiling big at Castiel, and when he began to chuckle, Castiel knew something was up.

"What?" He asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

Dean kept smiling, and motioned to one side of his mouth, "Cotton candy."

Castiel tried to find it, rubbing his face, "Did I get it?"

"Nope." Dean said, leaning in, "Let me help you."

Dean kissed Castiel, just to the side of his mouth, and Castiel could feel him licking the cotton candy. Moments later, Dean was kissing Castiel's lips, and Castiel could taste the sugar on Dean.

* * *

Castiel pulled into the gas station and saw a classic black Chevy Impala. It couldn't be. The last time he'd seen a car like that, John Winchester, Dean's dad, had been driving it. As Castiel pulled in behind it at the pumps, the driver came out of the store. There was no mistaking those green eyes.

"Dean?"

Dean turned when he heard his name. That voice. "Cas?"

Castiel walked quickly up to the man and hugged him. Even though it had been almost 15 years, he still loved Dean, even though Dean had left, just leaving a note.

Dean hugged back, smiling. "How are you? Damn. That was a silly question. Look at your car, you're obviously doing OK."

Castiel laughed, leaning on his hood. "Looks like you finally got Baby. Dean, it is so good to see you. You have no idea how much I've missed you since you left."

"I know, me too, man. I didn't want to leave like that, but my Dad got transferred and you weren't home when we left. I'm sorry." Dean walked up to Castiel and kissed him, not anything like they'd had when they were younger, just soft and sweet. "Are you doing anything, did you want to maybe get dinner somewhere? Maybe a movie?"

* * *

**A/N: There. Better, guys? Haha... Sorry that it was kinda jumpy, but they're together now. :)**


	4. Hitching Down the Road of Life

**A/N: OK... we all know that Dean loves 80s hair metal, and even though "Bon Jovi {only} rocks on occasion," I personally love his music, so here we go! :D (This is based on Born to be My Baby).**

Dean Winchester sighed as he walked in the door. He walked over to the kitchen, where his boyfriend Castiel had just started dinner. Dean leaned over to reach Castiel's cheek and gave him a quick kiss. "Hey, babe, how was your day?"

Castiel smiled, "Hon, you're all wet."

Dean laughed lightly, "Not yet..."

Castiel gave him a slight eye roll and a bitch face he must have learned from Sam at some point.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. It's raining again outside, and it's freezing. I think I'm gonna change real quick." When he came back from their bedroom, wearing sweats and a hoodie, he sat down at the kitchen counter and sighed when he saw the pile of bills that had to be paid. He looked at his notebook, which was covered in math, adding his and Castiel's paychecks together and subtracting the bills. "Babe, it looks like we barely scraped by this month. I don't know how we're gonna keep doing this, especially if stuff keeps breaking, like the heater is threatening to."

Castiel looked at his boyfriend from the stove and sighed. "We'll make do Dean, we always do."

"How can you have so much faith?"

"I have you," Castiel had moved over to the small table and lit a candle. Before he could make it back to the stove, Dean reached out and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him in tight. He gave Castiel a few kisses on the neck.

"Hey, do we have any of that wine left that we swiped from Sammy's wedding?"

Castiel laughed, "I think so. Try on top of the fridge."

"What's it doing there?"

"I thought it would be safer there, especially after the last time you tried to help me cook."

Dean smirked at the memory, "OK, I'll give you that one, but that was fun."

Castiel gave a small affirmative sound. He grabbed some plastic plates from the cupboard and spooned some food from the frying pan on each plate, while Dean poured a couple glasses of wine for the two of them.

Halfway through their little dinner, Dean looked at his boyfriend, "You know I'll always be here, right, baby?"

"I know. I wish sometimes I knew what was in store for us, but I know that we'll always be together."

The two of them talked about their days at work, Dean at his uncle's garage and Castiel at the library. After they cleaned up the table and the dishes, they sat on the couch and started a movie on their little TV.

Halfway through, Dean noticed that Castiel had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Dean smiled to himself and nudged Castiel's shoulder lightly. "Babe? You awake?"

"'S.. 'm awake." Cas mumbled.

"OK. Let's go to bed. We can finish the movie tomorrow."

Cas didn't answer but let Dean lead him to their bedroom. Dean changed and then saw that Cas hadn't moved from the bed. Chuckling lightly, he helped his boyfriend change into some pajamas and get under the blanket. He went to the wall by the door and turned out the light and snuck under the covers, pulling Castiel to him, so that they were cuddled together.

"I love you, Castiel Novak." He said quietly in Castiel's ear.

"I 'ove you, too, Dee Win..." Castiel trailed off, talking more in his sleep than anything.

Dean kissed Castiel on his shoulder and started lightly humming "Hey Jude," and within minutes the couple was asleep, forgetting about their problems for a little, comfortable in their own little world.

**A/N: Don't forget, reviews keep this train a rollin'! Those semi-annoying inspirational fairies need food, and they ****_love love love _****reviews!**


	5. Are We Gonna Do This or What?

**A/N: So because of an AWESOME review from **_**swlfangirl,**_**you guys are getting a double update tonight (those first couple chapters don't count, lol). This one is based **_**Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not? **_**by Thompson Square. I'm gonna say right now that I borrowed the name from the amazingly awesome ****hunters-of-221B-from-Gallifrey.**** We are co-writing a story together, but in one of her stories (Best Days of Our Lives), Dean and Cas's little girl is named Mary Jo. I suggest you read it, it's a cool story (and so is the first one of the set (Sweet Child of Mine).**

* * *

Castiel looked down at his hand, smiling. He and Dean had been together for 15 years, and married for 10. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was. As he waited for Dean to come home from work, so that they could go on an anniversary date, he showed some old pictures to their daughter, Mary Jo, who had just turned 8.

* * *

Castiel and Dean had been friends since freshman year of high school. However, during the summer between their sophomore and junior years, everything changed. The first big thing that happened was that Dean's mum died in a car crash. After that, Castiel's father went missing, and no one, including the police, could find him. **(Sorry! Don't hate me!) **The two of them found themselves closer than ever, and would frequently climb up to the roof of Castiel's house, sometimes they would talk, but most nights they would just lie there and look at the stars.

Castiel could still remember the faint smell of Dean's cologne and he smiled when he thought about how he had watched Dean's every move that one night. Finally he had collected his courage, he half jokingly asked, "So, you gonna kiss me or not?"

Dean looked at him, eyes wide, "What?"

Castiel rolled his eyes, "Oh, come on, Dean. You should know how I feel about you, and I know you're thinking about it, so are you gonna kiss me?"

Dean looked like he wanted to reply, but instead moved toward Castiel and pressed his lips to Castiel's. After he backed away, he saw Castiel smile and soon he found himself kissing Castiel again.

* * *

After two years in college, Dean realized that if he wanted it to work with Castiel, he would have to get serious. So on Christmas, he took Castiel out for a fancy dinner, and right before the dessert came, he dropped to one knee and proposed. Castiel, of course said yes.

* * *

They planned the wedding to be on the day of their first kiss. They spent the next 6 months juggling school and wedding plans. By the time it finally arrived, Castiel just wanted it to be over, so that he and Dean could be together, as a married couple.

Dean spent the entire day nervously pacing his room. He couldn't believe that he was finally getting married, and to Cas!

Sam came in while Dean was struggling with his tie. He watched his brother for a little bit, before laughing and taking the tie from his brother. "Here, let me help you with that."

"Thanks, Sammy. God, I can't believe this day is finally here."

"Don't worry so much, Dean, you're getting married to Cas, man."

"I know, but I still can't believe he said yes."

Sam laughed and turned his brother around so that he could see himself in the mirror.

Before he headed up to the alter, he looked at himself in the mirror. He felt silly, but looked pretty good in his dark suit with blue accents. Sighing quietly, he opened the door and headed up to the front of the church.

* * *

Castiel wasn't doing much better in the nerves department. He knew that it would all work out, but he couldn't help but feel like something was going to go wrong. Right before he was supposed to go up the aisle, his best friend, Chuck came in and smiled.

"You look great, Cas. I think it's great you two picked the coordinating outfits."

Castiel laughed as he looked at his tan suit with green tie, "It was actually Dean's idea. I can't believe I'm finally marrying him."

Chuck put his hand reassuringly on his friend's shoulder, "Calm down, you'll be fine. Just think of the honeymoon."

"Thanks, Chuck." Castiel laughed again.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." He didn't even really remember his walk up the aisle. The only thing he did remember was seeing Dean at the end, looking so good.

After their vows, Dean turned to his husband and looked into those blue eyes, getting lost until Castiel brought him back.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" He whispered, so that only Dean could hear. Dean smiled and pulled Castiel in for a kiss.

* * *

Right after Castiel showed the wedding pictures to MJ, Dean walked in the door. Castiel got up to meet him, giving him a hug. He leaned up to his husband's ear and whispered, "You gonna kiss me or not?"

Dean smiled, giving him a warm kiss, "Every chance I get, babe."

**A/N: Remember, reviews are your friends! They get you mentioned in author notes, and they feed the inspiration fairies! Love you guys!**


	6. From the Moment I Could Talk

**A/N: OK. So I never said that all these were going to be ships... oh I did? My bad. This one is about Dean and John, because I love the two of them and I feel that their relationship never gets talked about... except about the hero worship when Dean was a kid. I planned this story around season 5ish? It's AU in the fact that John's alive... other than that, they're still hunters and John is ****_trying _****to be a good dad, emphasis on trying. (This is based on ****_Father and Son _****by Cat Stevens)**

Dean looked at his dad and could see the gears moving in John's head. "Dad?"

John looked at his son. When Dean had said that he had something important to say, John had not imagined this. He sighed and ran his hand over his face, "Dean, we've had this conversation, falling in love does not work well for a hunter."

"I know, that's why I want to get out of the life."

"After all you've been through? After all _we've _been through? What girl is worth more than your family?"

Dean looked down, suddenly very interested in a spot on the concrete. He muttered something under his breath.

John sighed, "What was that, Dean?"

Dean didn't look up, but he spoke louder, "It's not a girl."

John turned away from his son, running his hand through his hair, turning back to Dean, he yelled, "So not only do you want to get out of hunting, you mean to tell me you're gay?"

Dean looked up, fire in his eyes, but also something else, "Yeah, Dad. Is that a problem? Is it wrong that suddenly I'm not the skirt chaser, the Dean that took a different girl home every night? Dad, I want what you had with Mom, what Sam had with Jess! I want to know that there's someone for me, that keeps me from wanting to jump into every hunt I come across, not caring one way or the other if I come back alive. I want someone to come home to, someone to have a family with. Yeah, it's a guy, but that doesn't change anything. Love is love, Dad."

John suddenly realised that along with the fire, it had been sadness and hurt in his son's eyes. He thought that his dad wasn't accepting of who he was, and suddenly was faced with having to choose between a life with the man he loved and making his dad proud.

He moved over to his son and put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Dean. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It's just a lot at one time, especially coming from you. When Sam went to Stanford, I wasn't surprised in the least, I knew that he wasn't really made for the life and hoped he could make something of himself. You on the other hand, you were always ready for the hunt, so much so that I worried you would never have a life outside of hunting. I thought you would die before you had a chance to live."

He laughed a little before continuing, "It's a bit of a shock hearing that you're gay or bi, because I've seen you chase skirts night after night. However, that's something I can accept, especially if you love the guy."

Dean looked at his dad and smiled. "Thanks, Dad. I'm gald that you're OK with it. Really."

John looked at his son, before wrapping him in a hug, "Dean. If it's who you are, of course I'm OK with it. So who's the lucky guy, anybody I know?"

Dean blushed, "Yeah. Castiel."

John laughed, "Of course. I should've known the only one you'd go gay for is the blue eyed angel."

Dean laughed, and playfully punched his dad, "Dad! Geez."

John looked at his son, "Why don't you grab your angel and we'll all go out for a beer or two. I'd like to get to know the guy that's made an honest man out of my son."

Dean rolled his eyes, and smiled. "Sounds good, Dad."

**A/N: Ok, so I comprimised... I can't write a story without some Destiel element. Well I can, but I choose not to. If you know the song, you'll notice I didn't quite go 100% with the plotline... I couldn't stand having Dean leave and John pissed... It goes against my little happy story in my head. So what'd you think?! Let me know! Remember... reviews are your friends! **


	7. Cut My Life Into Pieces

**A/N: OK. If you haven't hear of the Lock Project on Facebook, or somewhere, basically what's going on is that if you've ever gone through self harm, suicidal thoughts, depression, etc., you draw a coloured lock on your wrist. Even if you're just supporting the campaign, you would draw a pink lock. Anywho, I decided to write a story about it. Not surprisingly, it's really not hard to find a song dealing with the situation, but I picked Last Resort, by Papa Roach. I'm going to warn you now, because of the story and the song, the language is going to be a little stronger.**

***TRIGGER WARNING* This story contains suicidal tendencies, self harm, and various other things that could trigger flashbacks. If you have problems with reading this kind of stuff, please please don't read this chapter.**

Dean woke up in a hospital bed. At first, he panicked, trying to figure out how he had gotten there. Then he realized what had happened. Sam or Bobby must've found him and brought him here.

"Fuck. I can't even kill myself right." He muttered to himself. He could hear how hoarse his voice sounded from the rope and he knew there had to be a bruise.

"Is that really what you wanted to do?" A quiet voice asked.

"Huh?" He looked over to the other bed in the room, where there was a dark haired boy. He could see, even in the dark, the boy's eyes shine blue.

"I asked if you really wanted to die. Aren't you glad someone found you?"

"You don't fucking understand. I've got no one. I'm alone and just can't fucking take it anymore!" He tried not to yell, because it hurt his throat, but this kid was getting on his nerves.

The boy got up and quickly moved over to Dean's bed and flipped on the light. He showed Dean his wrists, which were lined with scars, showing years of cutting. "I don't understand?! I've been cutting for five years. It took five fucking years for someone in my family to notice that I never wore short sleeves, or that I always wore bracelets. You say you have no one that cares? Well somebody took the time to cut you down, or you wouldn't be here!"

Dean looked down at his hands and quietly responded. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

He looked back up at the boy's eyes. He held out his hand. "I'm Dean. Dean Winchester."

"Castiel Novak," Castiel said, shaking his hand, "Sorry that I yelled, but I do know what it's like, and a lot of kids that come through are just crying for attention."

Dean motioned for Castiel to sit on the bed. "It's been a rough couple years. My mum died in a fire two years ago, and since then I haven't seen my dad, except when he's fucking passed out on the couch. I've been taking care of my little brother since I was 16." Dean's eyes started to water, "Lucky for me, he's a smart kid, and can take care of himself. My Uncle Bobby tries to help us when he can, but he lives in South Dakota, so we don't see him much either. I had to drop out of high school and pick up jobs here and there just to make ends meet, and most of my spare money goes to my dad, who spends it on god damned alcohol. Tonight my dad and I had a fucking blowout and he told me that I'd be better off dead, because then he wouldn't have to worry about me anymore. What kind of father says that to their kid? My dad's a fucking asshole, but for some reason the words stuck. He's been telling me for a long time that I'm a fucking screw up and well, tonight was just the last damn straw. After I got Sam to bed, I tried to hang myself. I forgot that my Uncle Bobby was coming to town, and I guess he or Sam found me."

Castiel looked at Dean, and smiled sadly. "You seem like you'd be a good caretaker. You really care about your brother."

Dean rubbed his eyes, wiping away tears. "So, Cas, why are you in here?"

Castiel smiled at the nickname, "You mean aside from the obvious?"

Dean laughed, "Yeah, aside from the obvious, smartass."

Castiel smirked when he heard Dean laugh, "Well, I grew up in a very religious family. My parents were missionaries before my brothers and I were born, and we were all expected to grow up right. However, when I was 14, I came out of the closet to my family. Well, needless to say, that did not go over well. My parents ignored me and my two older brothers Michael and Balthazar picked on me endlessly. I began cutting shortly after. My other brother Gabriel caught me one time, and tried to get me to stop, he even stole my razors. However, where there's a will, there's a way. Anyway, this went on for five years, and finally my parents took the time out of their lives to notice something was wrong. They found my razors and saw my scars, and threatened to kick me out of the house. I knew that if they did that, I'd have nowhere to go, and would probably not last long on the streets. So I broke into the medicine cabinet and tried to OD. Luckily, Gabe found me and brought me here."

Dean was about to respond when a nurse came in. "Dean, good to see you're awake, but you two can't sit next to each other. Hospital policy, sorry."

She helped Castiel back to his bed and after checking the two of them over for any signs of self harm, she went back to her desk. After she was out of sight of the room, Dean headed over to Castiel's bed, and pulled the curtain a little, so she couldn't see them from the hall.

Castiel smirked, "I've got a rebel for a room mate, great."

"Hey!" Dean said, trying to keep his voice low. "So I just had an idea, how about when we get out of here, we find our own place. I mean I can get the money together quick enough, and maybe we could find a cheap little place, just big enough for us, and Sam."

"Dean-" Cas said, looking away.

"Sorry, it was just an idea, forget I said a damn thing."

"Dean, let me finish. I think it's a great idea. We could keep each other on the straight and narrow, because who better knows how to look for signs than us?"

"That's what I thought. You really wanna do this, Cas?" Dean brightened up after hearing Castiel say that.

"Yes," Cas nodded.

_-One Year Later-_

Dean and Castiel had been out of the hospital for six months, and had been living together in their little apartment for four months. After living together, they realized that they loved each other, and after a couple months, the sleeping arrangement switched around. Sam was ecstatic at seeing his brother in a good relationship, he also loved having his own room. Dean and Castiel had never been this happy in either of their lives. They knew that if they hadn't met each other at the hospital, neither of them could've made it this far.

**A/N: OK. That's done. I'm going to say right now. If you comment on this chapter, be nice. A lot of people struggle with suicide and self harming. I did, and I'm not alone, so if you have a problem with it, well, sorry. All I can say is I warned you not to read the chapter. I'm also sorry if the way I ran my little hospital is wrong. I've never been under suicide watch, but I have seen how some hospitals run it. So, sorry, again.**

**Moving on! I'm sorry that I put up such a sad chapter, but I wanted to do something for today! I was going to leave it without the little epilogue bit, but I couldn't... If you liked it, let me know! If you've got a song request, let me know! The fairies are hungry!**


	8. If Love is What You Need

**A/N: So the original title of this chapter was **_**If Love is What You Need, a Soldier I Will Be, **_**but fanfiction thought it was too awesome (aka long)... so. **

**OK. I cannot tell a lie. I learned about **_**Angel With a Shotgun**_** from a YouTube video about Cas. It's the perfect song for him! Check it out it's by **_**xchaz666x, **_**it's pretty awesomely done. Anyway. So I love this song, and I thought (probably not the first to think this, oh well), well, Cas is (was) an angel... and what if Dean were teaching him how to shoot? Anywho... I'm rambling. Contains slight season 9 spoilers... if you haven't seen the mid season finale, tread carefully. Enjoy the story!**

Castiel was ready to hit a wall, and maybe smite something for good measure. He'd been in the shooting range for six hours working on targeting. As the target came swinging back to the front of the room, he could see four holes spaced out over the torso of the target.

Dean smiled, "Not bad, Cas."

"Dean. I shot six bullets."

"Cas. Remember where you started? I think you made what... one shot?" Dean laughed lightly.

"I would much rather use a knife, Dean. It's similar enough to an angel blade, and it's my preferred weapon." Cas was getting frustrated with shooting, and Dean knew it.

"Cas, a knife is great for up close and personal, but what if the sonuvabitch starts running?"

Castiel looked up at Dean, and smirked, "I'll throw the knife."

Dean sighed, he knew that this was a fight that he probably wouldn't win. "And then? You get one shot. Let's just practice for a little bit more. OK?"

Castiel sighed. "All right."

They moved a new target down the line and Castiel got into a shooter's stance, both hands on the gun. He lined up his sights and fired off a round. He could see that it hit the target's left arm. He groaned lightly and let his arm fall to his side.

Suddenly, he felt Dean come up behind him and grab his hands, pulling them back up.

Dean spoke softly, his breath tickling Castiel's ear, "OK. Keep your hands steady. Now don't flinch when the gun goes off. It's gonna move a little on it's own anyway, so if you flinch, the shot will go wide. Look down the sights, there you go." Dean put his hands on Castiel's steading his aim. "Now fire."

Castiel did, and the shot hit straight center. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Dean smiled lightly, still behind Castiel, "OK. Now empty the magazine. You got three shots left."

Castiel held the gun, with Dean's hands on his, and pulled the trigger, one, two, three times. He smiled when he saw all the shots create a cluster around the first. He turned to face Dean and saw his friend had backed away.

"That was all you, Cas." He brought the target back to the front, "Nice shooting, Tex."

Castiel tilted his head to the side, "I don't understand."

Dean sighed and chuckled lightly, "Don't ever change."

Dean went to the cabinet where they stored their ammo and pulled out another magazine, "OK, last round, do what you just did, and one more piece of advice, keep your breathing even."

Castiel took the gun from Dean and after taking a deep breath, shot six rounds into the target. When Dean hit the switch to bring it back, Castiel closed his eyes, not wanting to see where the bullets went. He heard the mechanism quiet, he opened one eye to peek out of, when he saw the target, he opened both eyes and smiled wide. He had a small cluster of six holes, right over the target's heart.

Dean wrapped his friend in a hug, and in that moment, Castiel knew he was with family. He had always considered his brothers and sisters in Heaven as his family, but suddenly he realized that they had nothing on this feeling of warmth and security from Dean. When Castiel regained his grace, he had had no intention of coming back to the bunker and staying in one place for too long. He knew the angels were after him.

However, Dean had prayed for him in a moment of desperation, after burying Kevin, and losing track of Gadriel. Castiel had done what he always did, and always would, he flew to Dean. Dean had crumbled in his embrace. Castiel had gently rubbed his back and spoke softly, "Dean, I will always come when you call."

Castiel also knew, that if and when Heaven opened again, he would not return to the place he had once considered home. Even if it cost him his grace again, he would stay here with Dean, his friend, and his only real family.

**A/N: OK. If any of that shooting advice was wrong, I've never actually shot a gun... so. I do know the basics of the stance and whatnot, but yeah. Anywho, the number of bullets I was going with was a standard Glock magazine, so 15+1 (in the chamber), so basically, he shot the six from the beginning of the story, and six before this little scene, leaving him with four shots. Just please don't shoot me for any facts I may have gotten wrong! (I can take the gun from you. ;) )**

**So the next story is going to be Sam/Ruby and ****_You Give Love a Bad Name _****(Bon Jovi) I promised a friend I would do it... I should have it up today hopefully.**

**Hugs and Kisses!**

**-Cas**


	9. An Angel's Smile is What You Sell

**A/N: So apparently I'm not the only one who loves me some Jovi! Haha... this is one I'm writing for a friend of mine, cuz he's awesome... and I've got him to join the fandom. He's completely thrown by the Sam/Ruby and Dean/Anna thing. (His exact words were 'so Sam screws the demon, and Dean bangs the angel... da fuq?') I, on the other hand, can't wait for Tuesday... :D So this little story is sort of AU... it's taking the ending of ****_The Kids Are All Right, _****and having Sam be a little more hesitant. Aaaanddd... I'm rambling again. Oops. This one's based on ****_You Give Love a Bad Name_**** by Bon Jovi and we are aboard the S.S. (Supernatural Ship) Sam/Ruby. All aboard.**

Ruby looked down at her chest where there was a smouldering gunshot wound. Her eyes flicked black as she looked at her attacker. "What the hell, Sam?"

Sam dropped the gun to his side when he saw that a) it didn't have any effect, and b) he shot Ruby. "Ruby? What are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on you, obviously. Why the hell did you shoot me?"

"We're here hunting a werewolf. It's kinda shoot first ask questions later right now. Why are you keeping an eye on me?"

"Well you never answered my question about letting me help you. Letting me be the angel on your shoulder. I can help you save Dean, Sam, don't you want to do that?"

Sam looked at the pretty girl in front of him. He sighed to himself, why is it that all the seriously dangerous girls they'd been dealing with lately were sexy blondes, in other words, just his type? "Ruby. I really want to say yes, but Dean is so sure that nothing can help him. I'm still not sure why you want to help me."

Ruby sighed and walked up to Sam, and before he could process what was happening, she was kissing him. "That explain why I want to help?"

Sam nodded dumbly, before gently grabbing her face and kissing her again.

"What the hell, Sammy?"

Sam turned quickly to face Dean. "D-Dean... what are you doing here?"

Dean gestured with his gun, "Hunting a werewolf, remember? Why the hell are you kissing this bitch?"

"'This bitch' has a name, Dean, and she would prefer you use it," Ruby said coming out from behind Sam. "But if it's such a problem, I can go."

Before Sam could protest, she was gone, and he was left to defend himself to Dean.

"Let's go." Dean said, slipping his gun into his waistband.

"What about the werewolf?"

"I ganked it while you were checking Ruby's tonsils."

Sam threw Dean a bitchface.

"Seriously though, I know you need to get laid, but Ruby? Seriously?"

"Yeah! Maybe it's because she actually gives two shits about me!" Sam finally snapped.

"What are you talking about? Sammy-" Dean yelled back.

"No! If you cared, you wouldn't have made this deal!" Sam stormed off, going to walk off his frustration.

When Sam got back to the hotel, he saw Dean passed out on the bed, a bottle of Jack in his hand. Sam shook his head and put the bottle on the table before heading to bed. Why did Dean have to be so damn stubborn?

**A/N: So I put in some Dean/Sam bro angst, because let's face it, season 3 was full of it! Anyway, lemme know what you think and/or if you have any song ideas, leave a review! They feed the inspirational fairies, who get stories to you faster!**


	10. Last Ones Standing

**A/N: So... OMG! WTF happened Tuesday night?! Wow. OK. Now that that's out of my system... I can write. The lovely ****_bunnygirl2012_**** suggested I do ****_No Matter What _****by Papa Roach. I love the song, and can make it a bit happier than the last Papa Roach song I did.. (if you don't know what I'm talking about, read ****_Cut My Life Into Pieces.) _****So this one is slightly AU. Not completely... **

Dean watched Benny leave. The vampire had muttered something about an old man and had walked away. Dean sighed to himself, he knew that vampire and he had purely a business relationship. Dean was using Benny to find Castiel and then a way out of Purgatory, and Benny was going to use Dean as a ride out.

Dean leaned back against the tree, and kept a lazy hold on his machete. At times like this, he really missed Castiel. He even missed the way the angel was _always _in his personal space. Dean smiled to himself as he thought of the last three years that he'd known the angel. As Dean thought about his friend, he found himself praying to Castiel. It was something he did often, even though he knew that the angel probably couldn't hear him, let alone poof in.

_Cas, I dunno if you can hear me, but I need you, man. Look, I know that over the last couple years we've had our ups and downs, mostly downs, but right now I don't want anyone else but you at my side. God, everything is so much clearer with you here... _

Dean sighed to himself. He had been struggling with trying to figure his feelings for Castiel out for a while now, and not having the angel around wasn't helping much.

_Cas, dude, I just wanna let you know that I don't think all that talk about us having a "profound bond" is bullshit anymore. I just wanna see you again, to know you're OK. Please be OK, Cas. I don't know what I would do without you. I...I think I love you._

Dean banged his head into the tree, what was he thinking? Castiel probably couldn't hear him anyway, and if he could, well, Dean just made it nine times more awkward.

* * *

Dean saw Castiel at the river and ran down as fast as he could while checking for traps, and not tripping.

"Cas!"

Castiel turned to look at him. "Dean? What are you doing here?"

"Well, when we ganked Dick, we both flew first class here, I guess." Dean checked his friend over for injuries, "You OK? I mean, no broken bones or anything?"

Castiel looked at Dean, blue eyes meeting green. "Dean, I am fine. You should not be with me. I am an angel in Purgatory, I will only attract the monsters."

"The angel has a point," came a smooth voice from behind Dean.

Castiel's eyes widened in alarm and he raised his knife as he looked over Dean's shoulder. "What do you want, vampire?"

Benny raised his weapon as well, but before he could attack, Dean stepped in between the two men.

"Woah. Guys, calm down for a second." Dean looked at both of them and when he was sure they wouldn't kill each other, he continued. "Cas, this is Benny, Benny, this is Castiel, angel of the Lord, and the one who raised my ass from Hell. Cas, Benny said that he knows a way to get outta here."

"Is this true?" Castiel turned to Benny, still brandishing his weapon.

"Well, it's for humans only, but yeah."

"Then how do you plan to get out of here?"

"Catch a ride on the Dean machine."

Castiel's eyes narrowed, "Dean, how exactly are you planning to get me out of here?"

Dean sighed, "I don't know, but you're coming with me. I'm not leaving you behind."

Castiel sighed, knowing that he couldn't change Dean's mind once it was set. "All right, I guess we are following you, vampire."

Dean smiled, and wrapped Castiel in another hug.

Benny rolled his eyes, "Come on, let's go, we have a long way to go before we sleep tonight."

* * *

Dean looked at the portal in front of him. His way home. He grabbed Castiel's hand and was just about to enter, when Castiel stopped him.

"Dean, wait. Before we go, if this does not work, I want you to know that I heard your prayers. Every single one."

Dean swallowed, "Even the last one?"

Cas smiled, "Even the last one. I just wanted you know that I feel the same, Dean. I have felt that way about you since I raised you from Perdition and put your soul back together."

Dean smiled to himself, but before he could act on anything, his mouth got in the way, "Let's get going, we can finish this moment when we make it back."

The hardest moment in Dean's life came a few minutes later when he had to let go of his best friend, and leave him behind in Purgatory.

* * *

Dean was in the middle of working the case when he heard his name from behind him. He thought at first he was imagining it, the deep gravelly voice he hadn't heard for so long.

"Cas?" He turned in his chair to face the angel. "Cas. Damn, it's good to see you."

"It is good to see you as well, Dean Winchester."

Before anything else could be said, Dean got up and kissed the angel full on. After a minute of shock, Castiel relaxed into the kiss and let himself enjoy it. When they finally broke apart, Dean smiled, "Together, we'll kick heaven's ass. No way can they take the two of us."

**A/N: So this fic was started last Wednesday, so that's what the freakout was about... I will be watching the new episode in about an hour. so.**


	11. Love is Like a Bomb

**A/N: So this is one I promised the really awesome castielsangelwings... like seriously, if you don't believe me on this, check out ****_How We Came to Be. _****It's sheer awesomeness. The prompt was guitarist!Dean and singer!Cas and ****_Pour Some Sugar on Me, _****which coincidentally my favourite Def Leppard song. Sorry if the characters seem a little OOC.**

Cas looked over his shoulder and smiled at his guitarist. They had just gotten to the solo, and Dean was rocking it, as always. Dean looked at Cas and grinned, driving the pace of the song. Cas laughed and started playing his air guitar, completely for show. Dean came to the end of the solo and Cas moved back to the mic and began singing:

_I'm on the highway to hell  
on the highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
on the highway to...HELL  
highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
highway to hell  
highway to hell  
highway to hell  
momma, highway to highway to hell  
And I'm going down, all the way down  
I'm on the highway to hell_

By the time he finished, the crowd was louder than the speakers. This was always Cas's favourite time of the night, when the show was officially over, and they went into the encores.

"LOS ANGELES! You guys are amazing! Well that's our show, have a good night!" Cas always said the same thing, but they never left when they were supposed to.

Sure enough, the familiar chant of "Encore! Encore!" started before Cas even finished his sentence.

Cas laughed, looking at Dean, who was sweating, but smiling big. "I dunno, Winchester, should we oblige?"

The crowd screamed "YES!" just as Dean nodded, laughing.

"LA, what should we sing? Our show is in your hands."

The sound was overwhelming, but Cas could hear one song title. He looked at Dean, who nodded. He then turned to Benny, who was hidden behind the bass drum reading _Heaven's Outcasts, _their band's name. Benny smiled big and began into the intro.

As Dean started into the guitar riff, Cas grabbed a bottle of beer from the side of the stage and putting his thumb over the lip, ran back to the mic, launching into the next song.

_Step inside, walk this way__  
__You and me babe, Hey, hey!__  
__Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on__  
__Livin' like a lover with a radar phone__  
__Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp__  
__Demolition woman, can I be your man?__  
__Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light__  
__Television lover, baby, go all night__  
__Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet__  
__Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_

"C'mon, y'all know this one! Sing with me!" He took the bottle and shook it, spraying it on the crowd as he went into the chorus.

_Hey!__  
__C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up__  
__Break the bubble, break it up__  
__Pour some sugar on me__  
__Ooh, in the name of love__  
__Pour some sugar on me__  
__C'mon, fire me up__  
__Pour your sugar on me__  
__Oh, I can't get enough_

By the time he finished the song, the crowd was doing most of the singing. The band ran through another four songs before finally getting off the stage. Cas was the first one back in the changing room, mostly because he didn't have any instruments to take care of. All he wanted to do was take a shower and head to their hotel and sleep. However, he knew that as soon as Dean and Benny got in the room, the fans with back stage passes would be allowed in, and even some of the ones that didn't have passes that snuck in.

Finally, after a good two hours of smiling for pictures and autographs in all sorts of semi-awkward places, the guys were able to leave. Cas headed to the bus and immediately laid down on the couch. Dean and Benny came in as soon as they double checked that their instruments were put away alright. Dean sat down by Cas' head and Cas sat up a bit so that Dean could move closer, and Cas could use Dean's lap as a pillow. Dean started carding his fingers through Cas' hair, causing Cas to moan slightly.

Benny laughed, "Remind me why I agreed to join a band with you two? Get a room!"

Dean smirked, "You needed a way into the world of the living in New York, remember? You were still working at the club... what was it?"

"Purgatory." Cas and Benny said at the same time.

Benny smirked, "Well, anyway, I didn't sign up for all this PDA shit."

This time it was Dean's turn to laugh, "Aw, c'mon man, you knew what you were getting into, and you know it."

Benny gave him a look, "If you say so, brother."

"I do."

The guys all laughed as the bus pulled out onto the highway, heading to their hotel.

**A/N: I don't own ****_Highway to Hell, _****it's just an awesome song that I put in the story... I hoped ya'll like it! I know that there wasn't any prompts for Destiel, but it's a major thing for me... I dunno why, but in most of my stories it's there.**


	12. Am I Still Enough?

**A/N: Howdy ya'll! So I didn't forget about this site and my lovely fans! I've been über busy lately with school and work and life in general. But! You didn't come here to hear me gripe about my life.. so away we go. Oh.. I am not Luke Bryan, nor am I affiliated with him in any way ~sigh~, so I do not own this song.**

Gabriel stood in the doorway watching Sam get ready for work. He sighed to himself, ever since Sam had gotten promoted to partner at the law firm he was working at, Gabe felt that he was holding Sam down. He could see the looks he got whenever he went to Sam's office, he knew people wondered why the junior partner was dating him, a baker from the wrong side of town. Sam said he didn't care what people thought, but lately they'd been fighting more and a couple times Sam had stormed out to spend the night at Dean's.

As Sam headed out of the room for the kitchen, Gabe grabbed him, pulling him into a deep passionate kiss. After they broke apart, Gabe looked in Sam's eyes, looking for any sign of emotion: love, happiness, anything that showed that Gabe was still worth something to Sam. Before Gabe could say anything, Sam pulled away, grabbing a to-go cup of coffee, and left for work. Gabe leaned against the wall and sighed. In a way, he'd gotten his answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Sam came home from work that night, he could feel something was wrong. The lights were off, and there were no sweet smells emanating from the kitchen, or loud obnoxious singing.

"Gabe?" He looked in their room, "You sleeping, babe?"

When he got no response, he turned on the light. Gabe wasn't there and neither was some of his stuff, including Sam's favourite picture of the them together. On Sam's pillow, there was a note. With shaking hands, he opened it. He could barely make out Gabe's scrawl as tears welled up in his eyes.

_Samsquatch, _

_I can't tell you how proud of you I am. You made partner, and youngest to do it! But, _

_we've changed. I don't know if I'm doing it for you anymore. Do I turn you on at all, when_

_I kiss you, baby? Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy? Do I have your love? _

_Am I still enough? Tell me, don't I, or tell me, do I, baby, give you everything you ever_

_wanted? Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely? Do I just need to give up_

_and get on with my life, baby, do I? Sammich, I love you, but please, think about what you_

_want, and when you know, you know where to find me._

_-Gabe_

Sam looked at the letter in his hands and thought about what it said. Gabe had a point, Sam had been married to work and hadn't been paying much attention to Gabe, as of late. Making up his mind, he grabbed his keys and jacket, and drove over to Castiel's, where Gabe most certainly was. He brought his car in behind Gabe's Fiat and Castiel's Prius and walked up to the door. Castiel opened it with a glare.

"Do you _know _what my brother is going through because of _you, _Sam?"

"I know. Is he here?"

Castiel sighed. "In the kitchen, eating me out of my ice cream."

Sam laughed softly and moved into the kitchen. When Gabe saw him, he stood up, and Sam pulled him into a deep kiss, matching the one from that morning. "Gabe, how could you ever think that I don't love you? I'm sorry."

Gabe looked up in his boyfriend's eyes, and seeing what he was looking for, pulled him in for another kiss. "Shut up and kiss me, Samsquatch."

After a few minutes, they were interrupted. "If you two are going to continue this, might I suggest you go home?"

They all laughed at Castiel's tone and then Sam and Gabe did just that. The next morning, Sam called in sick, and he and Gabe had a movie marathon on the couch, which turned out to be more making out that watching anything.

**A/N: So for some reason it's easier for me to write relationship problems, like serious problems, as Sabriel. I feel like Destiel is a lot of hot and steamy love, and a lot doesn't get talked about. However, Sam and Gabe are both very emotional, and I feel like a fight between them wouldn't get easily fixed, but it would eventually and cuteness would abound. **

**PS: What happened last night?! I was expecting happiness at the end there, and then and then!**


	13. All They See is Scars

**A/N: What?! Two in one day! Well, what can I say, I haven't posted in forever, and I want to make up for last time. And now for something completely different (a cookie if you get that), I tried writing this in second person, let me know what you think! Did you like it, hate it, or couldn't care less as long as I update? :D**

The doctor comes in to check on you again. He asks you all the same questions, and like always, you stay quiet. He checks your arms, saying that he's checking on how they're healing, but you know the truth, he's checking for new cuts. After he leaves, you pick up your book, _Slaughterhouse Five, _which you've read fifty times, but you don't care. You wish, like always, that you could travel through space and time like Billy Pilgrim.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just like every day, your brother comes in for lunch. Just like always, he brings in a box of cookies. Just like always, you eat a couple, complimenting him on them. He smiles his thanks, but you both know that as soon as he's gone, you'll give them to the doctors to hand out. He talks about your family and how your parents basically act like you're on vacation and when you come back, you'll be cured. You scoff, knowing why you're here. Why you have the scars in the first place and you know no one in your family will ever see past the scars.

You don't tell him how you've met someone and how he sees you for you, past the scars, and into your heart. You don't tell him how you're getting out in a couple days and are moving in with your boyfriend. You don't tell him, and when he leaves, you give his cookies to the doctor and go back to reading your book.

**A/N: So, what'd you think? I know that I never really clarified which character it was. It can be whoever you want, I kind of made it Cas, but as I said, it doesn't really matter. **

**PS: Oh, I'm sorry with how short it is, but... c'est la vie. **


	14. Hell, Yes, I Love My Baby

**A/N: Howdy, ya'll! So I've been super busy lately! Sorry! I've got school, and two jobs, and yeah... you really don't want to hear my gripe do you? No.. didn't think so. Anyway. I've been writing stories, just trying to find time to type 'em up. So here's one.**

Castiel was sitting in his spot, on the only empty desk in Dean's garage, editing his current draft of his next novel. He looked up from his papers and watched his boyfriend under his car. He smiled to himself as he heard Dean talking to the car. He quietly hopped down and grabbed the tool that Dean was trying to reach and handed it to him.

"Huh?" Dean looked out from under the car, "oh, thanks, babe."

Cas smiled and went back to the desk. "Are you going to stop for lunch, Dean?"

"Nah, I wanna get this done before I have to go to work."

"Alright then, I am going to go inside and get something to eat." After a non-committal noise from under the Impala, Castiel walked into the house. He began making his famous burgers, making two plates, leaving one out for Dean. He took his into his office to work.

Castiel woke up and looked at the clock. 5:15. He must have fallen asleep over his work. He went into the kitchen and saw Dean's plate, untouched. Sighing, he wrapped it and put it in the fridge. Knowing Dean wouldn't be home until late, Castiel left a note on the counter.  
_Dean,_  
_I put your burger in the fridge if you want it. I hope you had a good night, and I will see you inthe morning._  
_xoxo_

Castiel only woke for a moment when Dean came to bed and he fell back asleep with a small smile as he cuddled into his lover's arms.

When he awoke the next morning, the bed was empty, but it was still warm, so he knew Dean couldn't be far. Castiel wandered into the kitchen and saw Dean working over the stove. Castiel smiled as he sat down at the counter. Dean poured a mug of coffee and put it in front of Castiel, giving him a quick, good morning kiss. "Morning, babe."

Castiel hummed his approval, "What did I do to deserve this lovely breakfast?"

"Just being you. I haven't been home much lately, and I feel like I haven't told you how much I love you."

Castiel smiled around his fork. "And how much would that be?"

"Well, you know I love Baby, and pie, and Sam. But, honey, I love your love the most."

**A/N: So I've been writing a couple (not posted yet) in either first or second person. When I post 'em, let me know what you think.**


	15. I Hope He Buys You Flowers

**A/N: Woot! Another one! This one is second person Lucifer.**

You see him walk into your bar. It's been six months since he broke up with you. He walks in with a guy on his arm and you can't help but be shocked. He said you were the first and only man he had and would ever be with. You smirk to yourself, because you know you turned him onto the lifestyle. If you had known two years ago how it would've ended, you wouldn't have gotten together with him. That's a lie, you still would have. After all, you'd be lying if you said you didn't still love him.

You look up from the glass you're cleaning and fight the urge to go to the back when you see him coming up to you. "Hey, Lu, how you been?"

You try not to smile at the nickname, "Why do you care? It's been six months, Sam." You look at him. "Six months since you left, since you told me to go to hell and not to drag you down."

"Nick-"

"No. You know what, only my friends can call me Nick. You lost that right." You slam the glass on the bar and stand up, almost as tall as him.

He sighs. "Sorry, you're right. I just saw that you'd finally opened the place, so I thought I'd come see how you are. It's good to see you and I'm glad you're doing OK. Bye, Lucifer."

Something clicks in you as he finished talking and you call out to him as he turns to leave. "Sam."

He turns back to you as you continue. "Sam, I'm sorry for whatever I did to cause you to go, but I hope that guy you're with takes good care of you and does everything I didn't."

"Thanks, Lu, that means a lot." He smiles as you shake his hand and even pulls you into a hug. After he releases you, he goes back to his date, and then he's gone. Again.

**A/N: So what'd ya'll think of the POV? I felt really bad for Luci writing this, but my inner devil that was torturing him said it served him right for being too clingy, because that's what my inner devil says is the reason Sam left. Anyhoo.**


	16. Would They Know How Much I Care?

**A/N: I am on a roll! Yay! :D This is the last one I have for now, but I'll have more, don't worry. This one is based on the Garth Brooks song If Tomorrow Never Comes, but if you feel like listening to a good cover, Ronan Keating's version is the one I have on the playlist I'm basing this little collection on.**

I sigh and rub the bridge of my nose, looking up from the books. My night is far from over. I've been researching since the boys crashed and I can see that the sun is ready to come up. Getting up for another beer, I look over to the bed, where the boys are peacefully sleeping. Dean has his arms wrapped protectively around his baby brother. Sam, partly curled up, is gently sucking his thumb and occasionally makes quiet mewling noises.

I smile to myself as I get back to work. I have my faults, I know, but my boys are one thing I did right. I think back to the fire, six months ago, and how Mary was taken. My fist clenches as I think about it, I never told her how much I loved her and how I didn't think I could live without her. Now that I have to, I look at my boys and wonder if they know how much I love them. I know Dean is toughening up, making sure not to cry in front of me and always comforting Sam. Dean is already asking about hunting and I promise myself to keep Sam from the life as long as possible.

I look at the clock, which reads 5:30, and I know that if I don't get to sleep now, I won't get any until tonight. Sighing, I fold up the books and clean up the table. I finish my beer and shed my boots, getting into the bed. As I get in, the movement wakes Dean for a second and he shifts toward my body heat a little in his sleep. I smile to myself, Dean is a cuddler, even if he won't admit it. As I drift off to sleep, I kiss his head softly, then Sam's, whispering an I love you to both of them.

**A/N: So, first person John, what do you think? I'm sorry if you don't like him, but I think he honestly tried his best, and sometimes his ideas of what was best were a little warped.**


End file.
